Question: $ D = \left[\begin{array}{rr}3 & 5 \\ 5 & -1\end{array}\right]$ What is the determinant of $ D$ ?
The determinant of a 2x2 matrix can be computed the following way: $ = $ In this specific case, $ = $ $ = -28 $